User talk:Owen1983
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lovia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 13:25, January 8, 2010 :Welcome to Lovely Lovia! If there's anything I can help you with, feel free to ask. May I ask you how you got to our great wiki? 13:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Guess that's pretty obvious now --Bucurestean 18:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::That's why I asked it 14:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Activity Being currently blocked at the Alternative History wiki for 24 hours, will you, Owen1983, honour this wiki with your presence and activity? Make a character, write some articles, and then you will be granted citizen rights as soon as you get 50 edits. At that point, you can vote in the elections, run for a public office and do so forth. At this point, you can already take part in polls and start blogs. The LCP, along with Lovia as a whole, needs more active users. For any questions, just ask! Interested? Dr. Magnus 17:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Traitors If you think they're traitors, what are you then? --Bucurestean 13:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I am leaving themOwen1983 13:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Make no hasty decisions comrade Owen. Our goal is to gain influence in a democratic way. That is, thru the ballot box. We are not planning a revolution. Who told you that nonsense? Do not listen to our enemies who spread lies about us. The LCP has always been and will always be a democratic party. Godspeed, comrade Owen! Dr. Magnus 14:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I read these lies in the paperOwen1983 20:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, as you say it yourself: they are lies. I hope you will remain an active member, the LCP needs you. As soon as you reach 50 edits here, the king shall grant you citizenrights. You will then be able to vote in the elections and, in the next elections that is, you will be allowed to run for Member of the Congress (MOTC) on behalf of the LCP. Okay? Take care comrade! Dr. Magnus 08:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::(I from now on declare everybody who doesn't use the colons (:) a total idiot.) 09:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You do that your majesty. Dr. Magnus 09:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Colons are OBLIGATORY Pierlot McCrooke 09:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Not really. Not using them is just very annoying and not very handy. 10:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::As I tried to explain to Lotje, Dimitri, I think using colons makes the dialogue look ugly. After a while it looks like a piramid turned the other way round. Doesn't look good. Dr. Magnus 10:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Just do it. 10:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone with peaceful and democratic intentions who supports the establishment of a republic, no matter what kind of ideology he supports, can help the Unity of Republicans by becoming a member. I invited all people who have declared in the past to be a Republican. Communists, fascists, liberals, democrats, we don't care because we are not a political party (I am a Liberal Democrat, for example). So you're still invited if you believe in a Lovian Republic. :) --Bucurestean 21:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the UoR! --Bucurestean 11:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) CCPL I noticed your viewpoints are very rightist and conservative. Perhaps you would be interested in joining the CCPL, the conservative Christian party? You used to be part of the LCP which ceased to excist and was replaced with the more moderate CPL.nm, now maybe a more conservative party would be better? Think about it comrade. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 08:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Glad to have you back to the site, our nation needs people such as yourself who have the balls to break taboos and be conservative. Already got way too many mainstream people! ;) Dr. Magnus 08:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Kind of strange, Pierius turns conservative and nationalist. Where have I seen this before? (wasn't a question, really) 13:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::? Dr. Magnus 13:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::You and Bastard have always been communists, but both of you have ACTUALLY conservative views. Your other alleged sockpuppets were ALL conservatives and patriots too. Glad to see you've finally abandoned "communism" - you've never even been a socialist :) 13:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's talk about me rather then my alleged sockpuppets, shall we? Because if you mean me, then yes, I have always been more of a conservative person then a real socialist. I borrowed a few good elements from socialism, others from conservatism and my actual political stance is only known to me; I could be a PVDA-voter, a PVV-voter or a SP or even SGP-voter. . You must always leave something to the imagination; my only character does not represent me as a person, it's just a fun online activity. This is not me, just my online persona. Dr. Magnus 14:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) What dimi says is right. Bastard and you were both originally commies but became conservativers.. Its one sockpuppet evidence point more Pierlot McCrooke 15:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I accept your other since the LCP is no more I will join the CCPL :Thank you very much. And if you manage to make 50 minus 17 edits today, you'll be able to vote for us in Oceana, which is crucial. You can first, if you like, put your name on the members list of the CCPL. Glad to have you, Owen! Dr. Magnus 14:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, comrade, elections are currently going on. I don't know if you're a citizen yet, but if you are you could vote and if you aren't you would probably soon become one, since you have quite a few edits already, haven't you? Godspeed, Pierius Magnus 09:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Biography If you want to write a biography about your own character, you have to make sure it fits the Lovian context, and it is worth the reading. So please don't write your bio yet, until you have a function, a job, and a full name. 15:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :OK ::Please don't forget to sign. Use four little waves (~~~~) to add username and date. 15:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Your username is Owen1983, your character should, however, have a more realistic sounding name. For example Owen as a first name + ... as a last name. If you name your character Owen1983 or Owen 1983 he either has no last name or a strange last name (1983 ). We all have a character on this site, which represents us. For example DimiTalen is King Dimitri I of Lovia, I am Ygo August Donia and so on. It's kinda easy. As for the timeline and all; you're doing fine and if you need any help, just don't hesitate to ask! Dr. Magnus 15:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Yes indeed seems like a hard worker! I am Marcus Villanova, 1983 was a good book, maybey that's it? Marcus Villanova 15:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) George Orwell's 1984 you mean, Marcus? Got the wrong year bro! Dr. Magnus 15:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) It sounds good to me --Owen1983 15:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Owen, it is good. If you want to name your character Owen1983 it's fine with me, but usually the character name and the account name are different from each other. Dr. Magnus 15:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I have decided on Rasmussen as a last name --Owen1983 16:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : @Magnus - I feel stupid now beacuse I'm reading that book right now. Marcus Villanova 16:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Elections! Hello there comrade! In Lovia we have elections going on. All citizens may vote. You got 37 edits. Thirteen more and you'll be made a citizen - and thus allowed to vote. You then go three votes to spend: a support, minor and major vote. At this stage your votes could really "make a difference". The CCPL, your party, could really use your support. Kind regards, Pierius Magnus 17:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I keep noticing that you're lurking here. We could really use some more users here, so if you could, eh, step out of the shadows, I would appreciate that a lot. Thanks. =) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Wake up! Don't be a lurker! -- 18:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Please be more active! We need socialists and labour-helpers in Lovia! DO some more edits and vote Labour Party Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC)